


Kidding, kidding... Unless?

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, College, Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Reader-Insert, University, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: Miya Atsumu is a cocky bastard, that's for sure. But he is also intimidating, it's the only reason I'd have this weird feeling in my stomach when I'd see him, right? He's annoying, arrogant, loud, and maybe pretty.[She/her pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Kidding, kidding... Unless?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate him, but I want to fuck him. Hope yall feel the same way.

Being manager of a sports team is a lot of work; Maybe it’s worth it when you’re passionate about such things, but it also requires too much thinking for me. That’s why I applied for the role of media manager, this I could do: taking pictures of the team during training, sharing stories on different social medias, maybe even funny moments if I could catch them in time.

That role meant I got to travel with the team wherever it went, training, games, training camps, or even places to relax, the latter was more rare but enjoyable nonetheless when it happened. And traveling meant a lot of time spent on the coach, with each member doing their stuff; Some would look at the window and play games like ‘I spy with my little eye’ or some would start debating, while other would plug in the earphones and zone out.

Thanks to the louder members, I never really napped during the rides because of the noise, and I didn’t want to get caught off guard by one of those idiots, so I never put on my earphones. By doing so, I had to make sure I had pain killers in my bag, because headaches often ensued with how chaotic they all were. Sure, it would have been ok if we were like, five in the bus but we were a lot more, and that brought in the hubbub, the constant background noise with people cackling loudly too. But it was fun, it definitely was enjoyable. The best time was when we’d come back from those trips during the night, everyone would be passed out in their seat, some snoring, some falling asleep on each other, only leaving me and a few others awake. Pure bliss.

Today wasn’t any different than any other time, it was an early morning and everyone had a tired expression their face, as if they had been forcefully dragged out of bed only minutes ago. The sun had yet to rise, but the tint of the sky was slowly changing from black to dark grey, the morning birds chirping joyfully in the fading night. We were all tiredly waiting for the bus to pull up, our bags all stacked together on the ground and coats tightly wrapped around our forms. Nobody was talking, except Hinata and Bokuto who seemed to be pretty energetic considering the cold morning weather. Thankfully, they were talking in hushed tones instead of their usually overexcited voice.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes open as I shoved my hands in the pockets of my coat, and looked up at the sky, the moon still there. I could barely catch any sleep last time; my body being stressed for no apparent reason over the trip. It’s not like it was the first time I was traveling with the team, but they still were slightly intimidating, even though they were nice. No one could blame me for being at least slightly intimidated when most of them were so tall.

Looking to the side I could see a form slowly arriving from the train station; Focusing a bit better, I realized it was Miya Atsumu. I felt my stomach churn upon seeing his face, even half-awake he had that arrogant smile on his face. Even though I acted impassive around him, I felt the strangest around him, perhaps it was because of his attitude during games. While he was pretty friendly with his teammates, he’d act so cold with his ‘fans’. His cocky self, and overachiever attitude annoyed me to no extent, but I never said anything because it was who he was. And he was a good player, great, even, but also an annoying prick.

When he finally joined the group, he walked straight up to the two men that were wide-awake and greeted them with a short matching energy before sighing loudly and closing his eyes. _See, like that he has a bit of charm but if he opens his eyes, he looks like an asshole_ , I thought, still looking at him. I must have stared too long because he opened his eyes and stared right back at me, I didn’t look away right away, if I did, I’d look suspicious. It’s only when he smirked that I looked away, fortunately it was at that moment that the bus arrived. We all grabbed our bag from the ground, readying ourselves to get in as the driver parked the vehicle.

We all shuffled to the doors and lined up, stepping one by one inside as the coach checked names on the list before letting us in. All I wanted to do was pass out and sleep, but I knew this was not going to happen, because the moment they’d be inside, their inner schoolboy would wake up and they would all get excited for this. Not that it was a bad thing. When I was at the door, the coach greeted me kindly and handed me the schedule for the week, so that I’d know where the team would be, meaning where I should go too to take pictures and all that jazz. Thanking him, I stepped inside the bus and made my way to the first two empty seats I saw and put my bag above the seats before slumping down.

It wasn’t far in the back, nor right in the front of the bus, but in the middle. Just behind the first escape door, I knew that in the front they would be talking about too serious things and I was not up for that, and while in the back there would definitely be Bokuto and Hinata talking non-sense and putting some music, I think I could handle that a lot more than debates to be honest. Slowly the bus filled up, but I wasn’t paying it any mind. My brain wasn’t ready to focus on anything this early in the morning, so zoned out while watching outside the window.

My forehead was resting against the cold window, and it sent shivers down my body, reminding me that I should have brought a blanket to get comfortable. But I hadn’t. _Guess I could use my coat as a blanket, I can’t just keep it on during the whole trip_ , I thought as I stood up and unzipped it. “Damn, I didn’t know I had a fan here, already stripping for me?” I looked at the face from which was coming those stupid words and sighed, but continued and took off my coat before sitting down. “Do you need something?” With his bag over his shoulder, he smirked and bend over to look at me. “You.” I didn’t react. This is exactly why I did not like Miya Atsumu, he wasn’t serious, he was annoying, and he was cocky. “Kidding, kidding.” He said quickly, raising one brow as if to say ‘unless...’ then continued, “Sakusa doesn’t want me to sit next to him, so I remembered the sultry look you gave me outside and I thought you’d love to have me next to you.”

I wasn’t going to correct him, because that would give him the attention, he so desperately craved. So I said, “I don’t. Actually, it’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I don’t really care. You can sit down if you want, whatever swims you boat Miya.” I shrugged before looking back at my lap and draping my coat over my legs. I heard him fake gasp before hearing a zipper opening, closing, multiple times. He was shuffling with something but I knew that if I looked his way, he’d read something wrong into it, so I looked straight ahead. Then I saw his strong arm in my vision as he grabbed my coat, I was about to protest when he replaced it with a blanket. “There. Use your coat as a pillow or something- you looked stupid with your coat to be honest.” He shrugged before resting his elbow on the armrest, then his chin on his fist.

“Thank you, but maybe keep it for you-“ I did not finish my sentence when I saw he had draped part of his on his lap too. “Never mind, it’s actually very nice of you…” I trailed off, quirking a brow at him, he seemed thrown off by my tone and furrowed his brow in indignation, his cheeks slightly red. “I’m fucking nice, don’t act so surprised? I’ve never-“ he interrupted himself and made a gesture of dismissal with his free hand before closing his eyes angrily, if it was possible. I chuckled discretely at how strong his accent would get when he’d get a bit out of control, emotion-wise. It was kind of cute- _no_. It wasn’t, he’s not cute, he’s an asshole with nice eyebrows. That’s it.

I thought he was done, but he faced me once more and added, still on a half-angry, half-frustrated tone, “And why do you keep calling me Miya, we’ve known each other for months, call me Atsumu. Isn’t this what friends do? You’re so unsufferable.” He groaned. I was getting so many mix signals from him, damn. But the most surprising part was that he said we were friends. “I uh, I guess we’re friends?” I had never thought about it, I was always so focused on his pretty face- no, petty. Petty face, yeah, I face could be petty. “I mean, I know a lot about everyone here. That’s my job, you know?” I replied with a short laugh, which made him groan before he calmed down and looked at me. “Yeah well, we’re friends, so call me by my name. I call you by yours, don’t I?” “That’s fair. _Atsumu_. But now sleep, you always sleep during the bus rides or you get cranky-“ His face changed completely as he smiled mischievously, a faint tint of red on his cheeks. “Oh oh?”

The smile widening, he leaned closer to me, making me leaned back to get away, “You’re worried about me? And you know my sleeping pattern- that is so hot of you, next you’re going to tell me you know my favourite food, then I’ll probably think you’re stalking me but-“ “I am the one that orders the food all the time, of course I know your favourite food. Can you please sleep now? I liked the silence.” I said off-handedly. Inside I was dying, I rarely has one-on-one conversation with him; Most of the time, the rest of the teammates would be there, and it was chill. But right now, I had this weird feeling in my stomach, and I hated it. I’m sure it’s because he made me nervous, he was intimidating after all, and a bit scary when he’d get angry. I’d be better off if he was asleep.

“Do I get a goodnight kiss?” he asked jokingly, his eyes expectant. But my answer was to turn my head towards the window and stop answering. After a few minutes, he was finally silent so I dared look his way and saw his head was tilting to one side, drowsy. He would wake up for a few seconds, bringing his head back up then go back to sleep. Seeing him like that was a bit sad, so I rolled up my coat and placed it on my lap before poking his cheek. “Atsumu. Hey, dude. Hey, Atsumu.” Startling him awake, he grabbed my hand, and wiped the corner of his mouth with his free hand before closing his mouth and looking at me. “What? Why the fuck did you wake me up?” He asked, his tone a bit annoyed but I did not pay it any mind, I would be like that too if I was rudely awakened.

Pointing at my coat, I spoke up, “Want to put your head on my lap? It’s kind of sad to see you like that to be honest, and it’s probably more comfortable. So… feel free.” He seemed surprised by my suggestion, his once sleepy and annoyed expression turning into one of confusion. He was silent for a moment, I was this close to tell him to forget about it when he grinned, “’Didn’t know you wanted me that bad between your legs-“ “I never said that- you know what? Break your neck for all I care, at least you’ll shut your mouth.” Then I put my hands on my coat to take back my offer, rolling my eyes in exasperation. He was so smug, so infuriating, this was exactly why I avoided talking to him. He was tiring. _I shouldn’t have suggested him that, I should have known he’d be a shitty bitch about it_.

He smiled. “But you _do_ care-“ “I really don’t.” That made him pout as he lifted the armrest between us and scooted closer. “I’ll take you up on the offer, I mean, who wouldn’t?” He looked down at my legs, “Have you seen-“ “I liked it so much better when you were asleep, please shut up.” I couldn’t help the smile on the corner of my lips, it’s funny how he thought flattery would get him anywhere. But I did not want to talk to him more, every word he’d speak would make my stomach churn in inexplicable ways and I hated it. “Make me.”

Without second thought I brought my hand behind the back of his head and brought it down to my lap, “Now sleep.” For some reason, my heart was beating fast. It was stupid, because all I was doing was lending a pillow to a fellow teammate, and nothing else. I felt him turn his head and also on the seat so that he was now staring at the ceiling and his legs were dangling off the seat and his feet resting on the ground in the small aisle between the other row of seats. He was getting comfortable.

“That’s not romantic at all, but it’s kind of hot I guess.” He shrugged he best he could before moving a hand behind my back and bringing his cheek against my stomach. “What do you think you’re doing?” “Getting comfortable, you’re my pillow, right? I hold my pillow-“ “I don’t care how you hold your pillow, don’t do that, it’s weird.” I cut him off, looking away from his stupid face once I was done. I hated seeing his cute expression when I’d tell him not to do something, as if he thought he’d get away with it just with pleading eyes. My elbow resting on the small space against the window, I was ignoring the fact that he hadn’t moved his hands from behind my back. But after a moment, he did something I couldn’t ignore.

He lifted my shirt just a little bit and kissed my stomach, my reaction time was shorter than a second. I couldn’t control my hand when I hit the back of his head and stared at him in utter shock, he was unbelievable. Complaining loudly as he brought his free hand behind his head “Outch!” “I swear to god, I will beat your ass if you keep acting like that. Fucking sleep already?” “But now I’m fully awake, gotta love how you react to everything I do. It’s super cute.” “Oh, word? See how I react next time you do that-“ I stopped myself, and took a deep breath. He was getting under my skin, usually I could handle him, and today was not different from any other day, which made me wonder why he ticked me off more today.

He didn’t reply, instead he huffed. I thought he’d cross his arms over his chest, but he left his hand behind my back, I didn’t say anything more and let him since he wasn’t doing anything. Now back to looking at the landscape outside the window, it was passing by so quickly and yet we had such a long road to go to finally get to the training camp. Morning dew was still covering the fields, that slowly faded away as more and more concrete was in sight, more roads and more buildings too. I could feel my eyelids drooping but opened them quickly when I heard loud laughs in the back of the bus. Sighing, I looked down at Atsumu, thinking he was asleep but saw he was looking right back at me.

“Stop looking at me.” I told him with my brows furrowed. “Why?” “Because it’s a weird angle.” I replied, as a matter of fact. “It’s ok, all your angles are bad.” He said with a bastard-like smile. I huffed a laugh, “I didn’t say it was bad, I said it was weird. Plus, you’re wrong, all my angles are good. You’re just jealous.” It made him laugh, but he quickly covered that with a toothy grin. “Jealous? No, at best I want to see that face under so many different angles.” My throat tightened at his words; I did not know what to say to that. He was being an asshole once more, fake flirting and shit. I was not going to have it; His words had no effect on me. _He is a sly fox, he is… he is, kind of… you kind of want to pet it, see how it reacts because it looks so soft you know? Shit, no- no, I want to beat that shitty grin off his face_.

It probably took me too long to reply, since in my thoughts I heard him laugh, “Sike! I was kidding. Haha, anyway, you’re not fun. I’ll nap.” He then proceeded to snuggle closer to me, his arm wrapped around my waist and I was about to beat him up when two heads popped behind my seat, calling my name. It was Bokuto and Hinata, who seemed a bit curious. “Yeah?” They looked down at my lap, then up at me, then back at Atsumu, and once more at me before a huge grin made its way on Bokuto’s face while Hinata’s turned a bit red. “Hope we’re not, uh,” The grey-haired man wiggled his eyebrows, “Interrupting anything.” “No, it’s nothing. What do you need?” I inquired further, a smile on my face. _See, those two are angels. They are nice, and a lot less intimidating than the asshole on my lap_.

“Can we take pics for the insta story of the team? We’ll go around people’s seats and ask them questions.” “We’re bored, please? Please, please?” I couldn’t resist Hinata’s pleading face, plus they seemed so excited to do this. A smile on the corner of my mouth, I nodded and held out my hand, “One of you has to give me their phone, I am not giving you mine. And you’ll have to come back before we arrive so that I can disconnect.” They both nodded excitedly, Bokuto said he couldn’t give his because he forgot to charge it, so Hinata handed me his and I logged in, carefully hiding the screen so they couldn’t see the password.

As I handed them the phone, I was careful to give them a few instructions, “No weird shit, keep it PG-13 ok? And uh, yeah that’s about it.” Eager, they both grabbed the phone from my hand, agreeing without a second thought then scurried off, almost tripping over their own feet. Once they were out of sight, I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and took a quick picture of two men that were already having fun a few rows ahead, then added a quick text that said _‘@bokutokoutaroMSBY and @hinatashouyouMSBY will be taking over the account for the next few hours, have fun!_ ’ then posted it on the official MSBY insta story.

If it busied them and brought content, I was not about to say no; I was however going to keep an eye on what they posted. With a sigh, I put my phone away and look down at Atsumu, only to see he was staring at me once more. Caught off guard, I raised my brows and looked away right away the second I met his gaze, playing it off. I knew he was not about to ignore it when he heard him chuckle, it slowly turned into a small laugh through his teeth while he smiled. “You were staring.” “I was not. I was just- I stared, like for one second at best.” I shrugged, feeling my face heat up at his insistent look but didn’t argue more, I just looked at him a short moment. Checking. Yeah, checking if he was, still breathing.

“How am I supposed to sleep if I have your constant stare on me?” He started, with a smug face. “It has nothing to do- you know what? Maybe I should cover your stupid face, I won’t stare at it if it’s covered.” His lips curled mischievously, as he very slowly moved his hand on my back before letting it glide to my arm as he grabbed it gently. “So, you admit you stared? It’s alright, I forgive you, enjoy the view. You have one of the best setter right where-“ Pulling my hand away from his, I huffed a laugh. “There’s nothing to look at.” I simply stated before smirking at his shocked face. He suddenly sat up, I had to pull my head back quickly not to get it as he looked at me over his shoulder. “I am the view! Or else you wouldn’t- you-“ he took a deep breath and turned around on his seat to seat properly, and faced me.

“Whatever, I know you find me hot.” I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped my lips, making him frustrated again. “Why are you laughing?” “Because, you couldn’t be more wrong.” What was I saying? It’s not that he’s not hot, it’s more that I’ll tell him I find him attractive. But in reality, I had just hoped to catch a glimpse of his peaceful expression but he seemed to be constantly on alert, so I failed. As he was about to speak, I spoke up, “Anyway, you’re done with your nap then?” It was funny how I kept getting a surprised reaction out of him every time. “Don’t avoid the topic, I can see you wanna kiss me so bad!” He exclaimed a bit louder. “No, that’s projecting Atsumu. You know it’s when-“ “I’m not projecting!” He almost spat the last word as he got up and took off his jacket, throwing it at me, then left. All his stuff was still there except his phone, that he pulled out of his pocket as he left.

I stood there, confused a feeling a bit bad. But mostly hoping he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it, or be dramatic. Why did I even say that, usually I would just play it off cool and shit, but I wanted to tease him today. _Tease? Why?_ Sighing I just covered my head with whatever was on my lap and closed my eyes for a moment, thinking. _Why did he think I find him hot? Do I look at him that much? I mean, I do look at him, but it’s in utter confusion most of the time and hate, yeah hate. I mean maybe not hate but… something just as strong. Was he wrong then to say that I found him hot? I don’t know… maybe he is OK… **what am I saying, what’s going on?** Do I want to kiss those pretty lips that keep spurting cocky shit? I don’t know, maybe- maybe… maybe I do… but he’s scary._

Maybe I should have said that, yes, I wanted to kiss him. When I’d say it, he would have been surprised but then brought me into a tender kiss and then held me closer, whispering in my ears that he knew the whole time and that now he could show me off. But business and pleasure rarely end up well… I mean we’re students, it’s alright, right? _What am I thinking? I need to get myself together, he’s annoying, he’s cocky, he has very nice thighs- no no no_. “Ugh, I hate this. I need to focus on something else…” it smelled kind of sweet around me, it reminded me of pudding for some reason. But we couldn’t eat on the bus, so it was strange. Maybe I had spilled something on my shirt? As I was about to pull off the thing off my head, it was done by someone else, by hair getting caught by the electricity before I was left with messy hair.

“See! Stalker vibe from you, why were you smelling my jacket?” “What?- Oh, _oh_ , haha, no it’s- I- I think no matter how I explain it it’s going to sound bad for me so…” His frown turned into puzzled expression then he sat back down, a bit pouty still. “Explain yourself, because it’s super weird right now. Unless, it’s really what I thought it was, and you liked me so much-“ “No.” He gulped and told me to continue then, his frown not leaving his face.

Thinking of how to word it, I paused a moment. “I needed to think, so I wanted to be …. In the dark? I genuinely thought it was my coat, sorry. I’m not some weirdo, but- uh hey your, your jacket smells like pudding, so maybe clean that?” I finished with a small laugh. Atsumu’s face turned a few shades darker as he brought the jacket to his face and sniffed it before looking at me, pensive. “It doesn’t smell like anything-“ “Wait, are you sure? I was so sure-“ I grabbed his hands that were holding the item and brought it back to my nose, smelling it and it still smelled like pudding. “No, it does I swear. Or maybe it’s you?” I inquired, giving him a curious look. He smirked and looked me up and down, “I don’t know, maybe? You’ll have to come a lot closer to find out.”

Without missing a heartbeat, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to sniff his neck and made a long “Oh” sound as I let go. “It is! You smell good, is it your shower gel?” He seemed distraught as he looked at me intently before dropping everything on his seat once more and scurrying off. I was left to my own device once again, left to my own thoughts. It didn’t take me long to realize what I had just done. “Did I just… did I sniff Miya Atsumu? Did I just do that?” I cradled my face in my hands and let out a long sigh as I leaned back against the window. _Just get yourself together, ignore him next time. What even is going on? Nothing, nothing is going on, so, there’s nothing to be afraid of, right?_ “Yeah, yeah I’m right.” Humming I grabbed my coat and stood up to shove it in the compartment above our seats before sitting back at my spot. I was starting to get a lot hotter, perhaps it was because of the embarrassment. And the panic of interacting so much with one of the Miya twins.

Since after a long time, he did not come back, I laid down on both of our seats and brought my knees to my chest. I hardly think I’d fall asleep, but it seemed like Bokuto and Hinata weren’t coming back either, so I was left alone in the second half of the bus, the calm being mostly present. It was strange how far away the voices seemed to get, I could hear them laugh and chat but it seemed distant. Like the sound was zooming out and was getting further and further away from me. Soon after, I drifted off to sleep, I was still kind of aware of what was going around me, being in that between state of deep sleep and awake. I was still getting comfortable, it was a bit annoying that the sun was rising and was hitting the window, but since it was winter it wasn’t that hot. Just very bright.

_“It’s lame that you need help, I didn’t think you were that stupid but-“ “Wait, wait, shut up, shut up Sakusa-“_ I heard a shushing noise then both voices died down. I was about to get up, feeling a bit weird knowing that Atsumu and Sakusa were there, but then I felt two hands sliding under my head. _“Look, just look. How cute??”_ I heard Atsumu say, I didn’t move. Perhaps I was taking advantage of the situation, but I was wondering where this would go. So, I let him, and he placed my head on his lap. My whole body rose in temperature, yet I didn’t react. I kept it all in, even when he draped his blanket on me. _“At least I can’t fuck up when she’s asleep,”_ he started rambling to Sakusa for a few minutes, and I wondered if he realized he was running his hand on my back. I was tempted to relax in his touch, but also very tense from the entire situation.

Hearing Sakusa’s laugh, I almost looked at them to see what was going on, then he spoke. “ _You’re like a puppy, here, let me-“_ I heard his pause, for a moment I wondered what he was doing but I quickly found out when Atsumu reacted in an aggressive hushed tone. _“Delete that! Delete it- or like, send it to me then delete it!” “No, I’ll send it to Osamu. He deserves to know how this is going, you called him earlier for advice_.” Sakusa replied, a smug tone in his voice. It was hard to distinguish but I was used to him, and I could definitely know he was being an asshole right now. “ _If I wasn’t bound to the seat, I’d-“ “You’d what? Hey hey, what’s going on here? Are we doing something? Oh, she’s asleep?”_ This time Bokuto arrived, I couldn’t fake sleep anymore, it would have been too obvious. As I was about to sit up, I heard both Hinata and Sakusa’s voice as they told Bokuto to leave, both their voices getting further away from us as they left.

I waited for the right time, then sat up ‘sleepily’, making a confused face at first then a bit pained one when the sun hit my face. “Uh?” I looked at me and quickly got off his lap to sit in my seat. “Hey you don’t have to react like that, I didn’t do anything- I don’t have the plague you know?” He said, as if he was hurt. Then he crossed his arms, I was about to tell him I knew that when he spoke up again, “You always act disgusted around me, when I’ve been nothing but kind to you and I don’t know what to do to fix that, it’s super annoying.” He explained while running both his hands through his hair. I was at loss of words, and started to panic. There is no way I could explain myself without outing at least part of how I felt. Atsumu then pressed me, asking me to talk, I was making it weird. “You’re Miya Atsumu…” I started, but before I could continue, he said as a matter of fact: “Yeah I am, and?” I winced and rubbed a hand on the nape of my neck, before bringing both of my hands on my lap, holding them.

“You don’t realize it but you’re kind of intimidating, it’s ok though, I’m used to it. But I don’t hate you per say, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Looking up at him, I smiled and continued, “You’re just super annoying,” he seemed hurt, “and cocky,” battered, “and so loud,” crushed, “But it’s not bad, just the opposite of me.” That brought him back up, his entire demeanor changed and he seemed to rise at that very moment. A smirk drew itself on his lips while he leaned on his fist, his elbow resting weirdly against the back of the seat. “That sounds like a confession to me.” “It’s not.” I replied curtly. But he was not deterred, “But it does, it looks like you’re getting used to me even though you’re intimidated.” “Perhaps, but I was not confessing.” It only made him smile wider. My face was slowly burning up and I regretted being even slightly nice to him, I should just lie and tell him off.

He leaned in, “But you like me, right?” “Nope, I don’t like you. I actually despise you and your cocky attitude.” I kept my face neutral, but there was this bitter taste in my mouth when I lied. His face was getting too close, so I leaned back to avoid his face touching mine. “You’re loud.” I said, looking him dead in the eyes. He was still smiling smugly, his face getting closer. “Yeah?” “You’re annoying.” “You’ve already said that.” he breathed out, he was getting way too close to him, his hands now resting on either side of my form, on the seat. My back was resting against the window, and he was turned towards me, while still sitting on both of our seat at the same time, just in the middle.

“Yeah, because you really are.” He hummed and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his eyes drifting to my neck then back at my eyes. He wasn’t saying anything, it was weird. My heart was beating so fast in my chest, I kind of wanted to know how far he’d go but I was not about to make the first step. He had a weird look in his eyes, but it seemed determined. “What are you doing Atsumu.” It was more of a warning than a question, but once more, he was not deterred and replied in a sing-song like voice, “Checking something.” “Well you got nerves to get inside my comfort zo-“ _-ne?_ I stared at him in shock as his lips crashed against mine, he had a huge smile on his face as he stared at me with half-lidded eyes and pride. I didn’t react right away but then closed my eyes and kissed back awkwardly; I didn’t want to look at his stupidly pretty eyes. The kiss was surprisingly soft, which was unexpected from the way he looked and acted.

It was strange, the feeling in my guts was more present than ever, but I was a bit giddy. Then, it struck me, I was giddy because of Miya Atsumu _. Fuck- I wasn’t actually afraid of him, or intimidated, I had a stupid crush on him? Butterflies in my stomach?_ _Had it been there the whole time? Or did it grow with time?_ My inner monologue was cut short when I felt his hand on the nap of my neck, I went to put my hands on the seat and accidentally pushing his away as it slipped off the seat. He lost balance and fell forward, his chin hitting my chest before he sat up straight, his cheeks burning bright, flustered. I stared at him, still in shock, what was I supposed to say? I was not expecting this neither from him nor from me. I was just confused, was that his test?

We stared at each other a moment, neither of us speaking right away. Then I dared, I tried to put on a normal voice even though I wanted to disappear off the face of earth. Clearing my throat, I looked down at my hands a moment then looked up at him, he seemed expectant. “That’s your test? What were you-“ “You do like me, you actually do like me. _As you should, of course_ \- but you like me!” He covered his face with both his hands and leaned back, a strangled squeal escaping his mouth. He stayed like that a moment, I did not say anything and simply observed while he was letting it all out. I think it was a positive reaction, which made me even more confused and embarrassed.

When he was done, he cleared his throat and tried to keep a neutral face but he couldn’t do it and had a huge grin on his face. “No one can resist me really; I don’t blame you.” He said off-handedly while he looked to the side, pink dust covering his cheeks. Even though his words were cocky, he was not acting as such. “I didn’t say I liked you-“ “But you kissed me back!” He said a bit too loudly, in indignation. I covered his mouth in panic and made a shushing motion with my finger before pulling it away from his face. He pouted and repeated the same words, with just as much fervor but a few decibels down. “I guess I did… I don’t know… yeah I did, it’s weird.” He huffed in response, “I’m not a bad kisser, most of my _conquest_ have told me-“ he put an emphasis on conquest, as if flexing but everyone knew his relationship rarely last due to all the time he spent on volley. Still, I cut him off, “Nah, it wasn’t bad. It’s just… hear me out, but don’t laugh, ok?” he seemed to change his entire demeanor as he sat back properly and faced me with wide eyes, waiting, as if saying ‘go on.’

“I didn’t know I had _perhaps_ a crush on you?” He furrowed his brows, a pensive expression adorning his features as he brought his thumb and index on his chin. Then he came to a conclusion, “Yeah, it makes no sense.” This time I was the one to huff a laugh, “I thought you were intimidating, but I guess I just, liked you? Or something like that-“ “Well if you’re confused, I’ll clear up your mind since you seem a bit stupid-“ “Hey, hey, the attitude, tone that shit down.” I cut him off, making him smirk.

Pulling down the armrest, he rested both his elbows on in before leaning his chin on his fists. “D’you think ‘m hot?” he looked stupid like that, that smug face, his speech a bit weird from that position, all of it. I rolled my eyes but didn’t answer, I hated how my face felt like it was on fire, just because he was staring at me. Sighing, I shrugged before mumbling that of course he was hot, but he put his hand to his ear and said “I can’t hear you, pretty girl, speak a bit louder for me?” Scoffing, I put my hand on his face and pushed him, “I said, yes. But only when you’re not looking at me like an idiot.”

The twin then grabbed my hand, lifting the armrest before pulling me closer to him. “Hey, I’m not a doll, don’t hold me like that.” I protested. He apologized with a pretentious smile, then asked me how I’d prefer to be held then. I stuttered, unhooking his hand from around my wrist but didn’t answer. “Alright, then! Next question, do you want to kiss me again?” The hand that used to be around my wrist was now pointing at his lips, tapping it with his index finger as he pursed his lips. With my mouth agape, I stared at him. What was I supposed to tell him? Yeah, I did want to kiss him, but I didn’t want to make his pride grow just by admitting that, so I turned away. “You have dry lips.” I stated, a smirk on my lips. He seemed to panic at he touched his lips, which made me chuckle. He then looked at me with frustration, probably about to tell me he had not.

“Kidding, kidding.” I said it the same tone he had used earlier. The player made a noise so close to a whine when looking at me. “It’s not fun, I really take care of them-“ “I mean, do you _really_?” I continued, raising a brow. I was hoping he’d react, loving how easily it was to make him react. Wide eyes he quickly frowned, “You’re messing with me” he said in awe. “Yeah, maybe I am. It’s just so easy to get a reaction out of you.” “I’ll get one out of you then.” The way he said it made me regret my words when he smirked down at me before standing up. With the most malicious smile, he brought both his hands to his mouth in a way that his words would be louder. “Guys! Hey guys, listen up!” I scooted to his seat and pulled at his arm, “What are you doing, sit back down.” I whispered to not be noticed too much. He didn’t move, only looking at me from the corner of his eyes before freeing his arm and sticking his tongue out.

A few people called out, telling him to shut up but he continued. I rolled my eyes and sat back, I was not about to hold him back, if he wanted to make a scene then making a scene he shall. Then he said the thing, he just went for it. He just asked very loudly if he could date me, almost everyone was either cheering him on or just saying yeah sure, with little to no interest. “Good! Because I kissed her and-“ _Dread_. _I felt dread_. Not losing any time and I brought him down with just one quick pull, of course it meant he let me do it because he surely had the strength to resist, but decided not to. “You’re so- ugh! The point of that was? What even- can you not seek attention for one second, no, wait, can you shut up for one second? Or is that just in your sleep? Because this-“ I pointed at the aisle between the seats as to remind him of seconds ago, “Personal life? You know about it- do I want everyone to know I kissed you? No, I don’t, I don’t because you’re you, and I-“ “ _‘Want to kiss you so bad’_ go ahead, you can say it, I can see how bad you want to kiss me. It’s okay.” He made a different one of voice to ‘imitate’ me, which only frustrated me even though it was slightly funny.

My blood was boiling, I hated his smirk, how he’d always smile at me when he was teasing for nothing. And his eyes, always looking at me with that cocky attitude and condescending look. And those stupid pretty lips, the number of stupidities that came out of it, he had to shut up. But he was not going to, until, _I kissed him_. I wrapped my hands behind his neck and brought our lips together. I could feel him smile during the kiss, I was frowning the entire time until he slid a cold hand behind my back and under my shirt. I gasped and broke the kiss, looking at him a bit dizzy and out of breath. He slowly wrapped his hands around my waist, under my shirt and smiled. “Yeah, you like me, I like you too babe.” He winked. My face burst aflame, I moved my hands to his shoulders and rested my forehead on the back of my palm to hide my face.

“Shut up.” I breathed out. “Nah, you like it when I talk.” “I really don’t- _wait, wait…_ did you call me babe?” I asked as I lifted my head to look at him, his face turned a few shades darker when he hesitantly replied, “Maybe…” I only hummed in response, thinking about it. “Is that ok?” he asked, still as hesitant as before. “Yeah it’s cool… I liked it…” Nodding he rested his forehead against mine, “Cool.” “Cool.” We both said. I then leaned my forehead against his, it was strangely intimate, and also just strange to not hear him talk but I hesitantly spoke. “You’re a bit cute.” His face lit up as he wrapped his arms tightly around me, leaning back and tumbling off the seat. We both yelped when balance was lost and I ended up sitting on his chest as he was contorted weirdly in the aisle.

I tried to quickly get off of him, but he held my thighs and just stared at me with a huge smile. “I like that position, it’s hot. Don’tcha wanna stay like this a bit longer babe?” I blinked a few times, staring at his proud smile, “You’re getting ahead of yourself, come on get back up-“ “Did you get that Shouyou! The manager and Atsumu! This is what I call content, did you get that?” Bokuto asked again Hinata who was checking the phone, and nodded, his cheeks a bit red. I tried to get off Atsumu once more but he held me in place, “You shithead, let me get off of you-“ Chuckling, he interrupted me “Oh you will get off _on_ me” “Gross, fucking gross.” I rolled my eyes and pointed at Hinata. “The phone, now.” He stared at me, then at Bokuto who brought his hands up in a defensive way, as if to say ‘I don’t know, not my problem.’

The ginger man stepped closer and handed me his phone, unlocked. “I can’t force you to delete this, but I swear to god if you send it to anyone, I’ll beat your ass Hinata.” He nodded, then I proceeded to disconnect from the Instagram account and handing him his phone back. Both him and Bokuto whined when they saw they did not have access to it anymore, “I’m sure you’ve posted enough,“ “Yeah, yeah, we did! By the way, don’t feel like… _obligated_ to check it out, it’s PG 13 don’t worry about it chief!” I looked Hinata, then at Bokuto who had his phone out and seemed to be ready to take a picture before Sakusa stepped in front of him and stood there. “I think we’ve got enough dirt on them, we should let them,” he turned around and threw us a grossed-out look before facing the two other men once more, “Actually, I don’t want to know what they’re doing, let’s go.” He then pushed everyone away and called out something like ‘you owe me Tsumu’

“Damn you’re hot when you’re all ‘authority’ and shit.” I had forgotten about our predicament but forcefully grabbed his hands off my thighs before standing up and handing him a hand. “Ok. Now get up.” He pouted and grabbed my hands, pulling me down with him once more. “You’re-“ “Annoying?” He inquired, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as his chin rested on my left shoulder. “Yeah maybe- don’t say it like it’s obvious.” “But it is- you know that book with the, the- argh I forgot, shit uh… The cigarette and the metaphor!” I nodded, telling him the title of the book, then he continued, “Well, you know… maybe ‘you’re annoying’ will be our always.” I visibly cringed and slowly turned around to face him with a disgusted face.

“Hell no? Here: _I like you_.” I told him simply, his expression turning from playful to sincere. “It’s better than doing that cringy shit, just- god you’re embarrassing, don’t quote that again.” His embrace tightened as he snuggled closer, “I knew you liked me-“ “Say it back or I’ll die of embarrassment, Atsumu.” He snorted and kissed my neck, behind my ear and brushed his lips against my ear, “I like you, or as the French say, _voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir_?” His accent was so bad, but his breath was hot against my skin and the way his hands brushed on my hips made me feel even hotter. I choked on my spit and grabbed his jaw as I turned around to face him and stare at him intently.

I rummaged through my brain for the few words of French I knew and replied, “ _Peut-être_ …” he pursed his lips and pouted, “I don’t speak French at all, I only knew that because it’s one of ABBA’s song.” Letting him go, I moved away from him and stood up, looking down at him as he sat on the floor, “It means: _maybe_.”

His face brightened up when he shuffled on the spot and stood up in a hurry, “I asked you to have sex right? And you said maybe, right?” I nodded, a stupid smile on my lips as I made my way to my seat, stopping to grab my water bottle from my bag. He was right behind me, smirking. “I wasn’t joking earlier, when I said I wanted to see you under different angles by the way.”

I spat out my water on his shirt then wiped my mouth. “I’m so sorry- you should have warned me!” “I guess… since you made me wet, it’s only fair I do the same to you babe, don’t you think?” This was going to be a long trip, a very long trip. Yet, I nodded, his Cheshire-like grin widening.

He is so annoying, annoyingly hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir = Do you wanna fuck tonight?  
> Peut-être = maybe
> 
> Good evening, I want to fuck Miya Atsumu even though he's a piece of shit. Hope the feeling is there in that story. Hope he's in character, I've never written him but HEY I made myself laugh while writing this.
> 
> BY the way he always left to 1) Ask Osamu help, 2) Ask Sakusa help  
> He's that bad.
> 
> Added on 9th December 2020  
> Words : 8191


End file.
